


Tres años

by Malale



Category: The Authority
Genre: After Revolution, Established Relationship, M/M, more or less
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Midnighter mira al techo de esa habitación del trasporte, con la mente en blanco"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres años

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 07-08-2011. Re-editado]
> 
> La historia se sitúa después de Revolution. No entenderán nada si no la han leído antes

 

Midnighter mira al techo de esa habitación del trasporte, con la mente en blanco. A diferencia del resto de las personas, él debía esforzarse para dejar la mente en blanco, puesto que los implantes en su cerebro median cada posible variable, por ínfima que fuera, como un peligro potencial. A veces lo conseguía. Durante tres o cuatro segundos.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?- escucha de pronto. Es Jenny, que ha entrado sin llamar. Él se incorpora un poco del sofá en el que estaba tumbado para mirarla. Parece furiosa.

-Te dije que iba a darme una ducha en la habitación más cercana.

-Sí, hace cinco horas.

-Las tripas son difíciles de limpiar.

\- No me jodas, papá. ¿Por qué sigues aquí escondido?

-¿Escondido?

-¡Sí, no tendrías que estar aquí! ¡Tendrías que estar con _él_ , en vuestro cuarto!

-Es _su_ cuarto, Jenny- dice intentando tapar su amargura.

-¡Y una puta mierda que lo es!- estalla. Literalmente, además. Un jarrón en una de las mesillas explotó en mil pedazos. -¡Lo estás rehuyendo! ¡¿Dónde coño te has dejado tus cojones?! ¿Sé los ha quedado Bendix?

-Vigila tú lengua, Jenny- le advierte. –Me da igual tu nuevo aspecto, para mí sigues siendo una niña de ocho años.

-¡Sí y quiero que mis padres se reconcilien!

 

Midnighter siente esas palabras como una puñalada. Realmente es eso, da igual la bravuconería y su nuevo hábito por el tabaco, Jenny ahora mismo no actuaba como la líder del equipo, sino como una hija. Su hija.

Una hija asustada de volver a perder a su familia.

 

Siente deseos de que fuera tan fácil. Pero han pasado tres años. Tres años separados por algo que era una mentira. Dejó que lo engañaran, no confió (no quiso confiar) en Apollo ni en nadie. Actuó por su cuenta, como siempre, pero está vez salio rematadamente mal. Había cavado el mismo su propia zanja y la había hecho demasiado profunda para volver a cruzarla.

“Nunca te abandonaré” le había dicho Apollo una vez y era verdad. Fue él quien lo abandonó.

No querría verlo nunca más. Y no podría culparlo, francamente.

-Jenny, yo…- se frota la cabeza y casi se sorprende al notar el pelo entre sus dedos. No lleva su traje. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se lo quitaba para descansar. Ni si quiera recuerda cuando descansó por última vez. Cuando tuvo un momento de paz.

-¡Tienes que hablar con él! Oye, hasta lo entendemos, un poco. Bendix te engaño, ¿vale?

-Jenny, se realista. Ha sido… demasiado tiempo. Lo sabes, ya…

-¡Te ha estado esperando!- grita. Parece a punto de llorar y a Midnighter se le parte un poco ambos corazones. No recuerda que Jenny haya llorado desde los dos años. –No ha visto a nadie, no ha estado con nadie. No tenía porque hacerlo y lo sabes, porque lo abandonaste. ¡Nos abandonaste! Pero se mantuvo _fiel a ti_. Y ni siquiera creo que lo hiciera porque creyera que fueras a volver, porque te conoce demasiado bien para saber que no cambias de parecer una vez hayas tomado una jodida decisión. No, decidió que no estaría con nadie porque sabía que tú no estarías con nadie. Que estabas solo, completamente solo sin nosotros y no podía hacerte eso. ¡Así que ve, ve a su cuarto y habla con él porque lo mínimo que se merece es que le plantes cara! ¡VE!

 

Midnighter no puede contestar. No puede, porque sabe que tiene razón en todo. No merece el perdón de Apollo. Pero Apollo si merece mandarlo a la mierda en persona. Así que suspira lentamente y se dirige hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra.

Le acaricia la cabeza a Jenny antes de salir.

 

Cuando llega a su antiguo cuarto, al cuarto de Apollo, entra también sin llamar. No piensa que la puerta sigue configurada para que se abra siempre ante él signifique algo. Apollo lleva tres años viviendo en la tierra. Simplemente se le habrá olvidado volverla a configura ahora que han vuelto al Trasporte.

 

Lo ve sentado frente al ventanal, con la luz de las estrellas a contraluz con su silueta. Hermoso, como siempre. Se gira, sorprendido al verle. Seguramente pensaba que no se pasaría.

-Hey- dice, sin acercarse. Su cabeza da mil vueltas, analizando millones de posibilidades de iniciar la conversación. No encuentra ninguna mejor. Necesita variables nuevas.

 

Entonces Apollo sonríe, levemente. Apenas un poco hacia arriba. Sus ojos brillan. Todo él brilla.

Y en su cabeza se procesa por primera vez la posibilidad de que quizás, a lo mejor, todo pueda volver a como estaba antes.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es otra de mis excepciones, porque es un drabble. Es cortito. Pero me encanta tanto Authority, me encantan tanto Midnighter y Apollo (No hablemso de sus versiones en el Reboot porque creo que me los trastocaron mucho) y Revolution es de mis sagas favoritas pero explican tan poco. Hice este drabble como un regalo pero realmente fue para quitarme la espinita de saber como arreglaron las cosas esos dos. So, aquí está. Tengo dos drabbles más de ellos que ni siquiera he subido a LJ y creo que volverán a ser una excepción porque los adoro demasiado. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
